vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Granhide
|-|Rosa= |-|Gorynych= Summary Rosa Granhide is a main character of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She's a member of the Seven Dragon Paladins who originally posed as the King of Vices until she was saved by Lux. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A, 7-C with Devil Machia Mode | Low 7-C, 7-C with Devil Machia Mode Name: Rosa Granhide, "Witch of Steel", "King of Vices" (allegedly) Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Drag-Knight, Member of the Seven Dragon Paladins, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Skilled Scythe Wielder, Piloting, Reactive Evolution (Became able to fight without thinking during her battle with La Krushe), Resistance to Telepathy (La Krushe became unable to read her mind since she became able to attack without thinking) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Duplication via Illusion Creation and Summoning (Can create clones of herself by summoning unmanned Drag-Rides and applying illusions on them to imitate her appearance), Absorption (Can absorb pieces of other Drag-Rides into itself to enhance its powers), Shapeshifting (Can change between many different modes in rapid succession), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Explosion Manipulation with Rapid Fire Mode, Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Large Size (Type 1) with Devil Machia Mode Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Defeated Lux Arcadia), Town level with Devil Machia Mode (Fought against Over Limit Lux, Easily defeated Iblis and Poseidon after they were strengthened by Lunatic Call) | Small Town level+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil Arcadia, although she was easily defeated without dealing any considerable damage), Town level with Devil Machia Mode Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Lux), higher with Sky Force Mode | At least Hypersonic+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil), higher with Sky Force Mode Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+, Town Class with Devil Machia Mode | Small Town Class+, Town Class with Devil Machia Mode Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+, Town level with Devil Machia Mode | Small Town level+, Town level with Devil Machia Mode Stamina: Like all members of the Seven Dragon Paladins, she can use her Divine Drag-Ride for extended periods of time Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Gorynych Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gorynych * Twelve Vice: Summons a set of 12 unmanned Drag-Rides that can serve as both battle support and a source for her absorption powers. * Sin Phantom: Allows her to create illusions. * Tartaros Frame: A Divine Raiment to remodel one's own Drag-Ride to change into new forms in rapid succession. These forms include: ** Normal Mode: Gorynych's base form, which possesses the characteristics of a Wyrm, increasing its destructive power and defenses. ** Rapid Fire Mode: A form that allows Gorynych to create huge explosions, being able to set on fire part of a forest and many soldiers at the time. ** Sky Force Mode: A form that combines Gorynych with four Wyverns to increase its speed exponentially. ** Devil Machia Mode: Gorynych's ultimate form, which combines many Drag-Rides into its main frame to increase its size by tenfold and allowing it to destroy its damaged parts to automatically regenerate them in order to avoid direct damage to Gorynych's main frame. Key: Rosa | Gorynych (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Gorynych (New Kingdom arc) Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Psychopaths Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7